Rocker switches are used in a variety of applications for alternatingly actuating a pair of switches of a switching unit. A rocker-type electrical switch assembly generally includes a rocker actuator rockably mounted about a rotational axis overlying the switch unit, with wing portions of the rocker actuator projecting from opposite sides of the rotational axis for alternatingly engaging depressible operators of the switch unit. In other words, the rocker actuator pivots in a seesaw fashion to actuate one or the other of a pair of switch operators. The switches of the switching unit may be of various types, such as momentary switches, micro-switches or the like.
One of the problems with rocker-type switches is that they often are used in low-cost environments. However, the rocker switch assembly, itself, usually is a comparatively high-cost item because such switch assemblies, heretofore, have been relatively complicated and/or included numerous components such as housing parts, mounting parts and fastening components to maintain the parts in assembled condition. Such expenses are particularly bothersome when the switch unit, itself, which is used within the rocker switch assembly often is a readily obtainable self-contained unit. Co-pending application Ser. No. 07/793,752, filed Nov. 18, 1991, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows an improved rocker switch assembly which considerably reduces the costs of such apparatus by providing an assembly which is modular in concept to the extent that the various parts of the switch assembly are easily snap-fit together without extraneous components, latching devices or the like.
This invention is directed to further improvements in rocker-type switches, particularly in the area of the rocker actuator. Specifically, one of the problems with rocker switches is that they often are subject to abuse. The rocker arm of the actuator often is literally struck or pounded by an operator rather than gently pivoted as is more appropriate. This causes the pivot connections, the means for returning the rocker arm to a neutral position and other interengaging means between the rocker arm or actuator and the switch housing to become excessively worn or even broken. This invention is directed to solving such problems by providing a rocker switch with a novel rocker actuator which is a one-piece component fabricated of durable material and which includes integral return means for the rocker arm.